Sadaharu ¿humano?
by poeftme
Summary: Que quién era ese chico a él mucho no le importaba, estaba con ella, eso era suficiente.


**Sadaharu ¿humano?**

 _Leve Okikagu_

[...]

Los sucesos extraños no eran tan raros en la Yorozuya, como deberían de ser. De hecho, era pan de cada día oír a Gintoki gritar como un desquiciado o escuchar a Shinpachi con sus réplicas a un volumen más alto del que cualquier ser humano podía soportar.

El asunto de esta vez no era más extraño que de costumbre, pero sí estaba fuera de la línea de lo que generalmente ocurría. Aunque no del todo, pues la trama era sospechosamente similar a otras miles de historias que podrían verse en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? -Gintoki preguntó, viendo al chico que se escondía detrás de Kagura. No lo había visto nunca y ni siquiera era parecido al típico extra de Gintama. Tenía casi la misma estatura de Shinpachi pero era mejor que él en muchos sentidos, para empezar tenía el cabello blanco, ojos color gris y una palidez que le hacían ver como personaje de manga de romance (o de terror, en su defecto).

-Um, estoy casi segura de que es Sadaharu -expresó la menor, con aire pensante. Según sus cálculos, la mascota había ido a dormir con ella, como todas las noches, y esa mañana había despertado de esa manera.

-¿Casi segura dices? -exhaló, tratando de calmarse. No era raro que cosas como esas les sucedieran, pero tener a la niña burlándose de él no era algo que pudiera soportar mucho. Y es que la muy idiota no era capaz de razonar con la lógica que el caso ameritaba, ¡y estaba tan relajada como si no fuese un gran problema todo ello!

-Es que, Gin, si ves, tiene un collar -explicó, detenidamente. Aunque el mayor le notó cierta emoción-. ¡Es el de Sadaharu, estoy segura!

-¿Y qué tanto de esto te emociona? -inquirió, ya más calmo. Pensándolo bien, sí que tenía un poco de sentido. Al menos, dentro de la estructura del jodido anime.

-¡Es que podrá ser mi amigo! -exclamó, verdaderamente llena de felicidad-. ¡Ahora nos entenderemos mejor!

Gintoki suspiró, no parecía ser mucho problema mientras no vaya a hacerle cosas extrañas a Kagura, o a alguien más. Pero, de todos modos, debía ir con las hermanas sacerdotisas para hallar una respuesta a la dichosa transformación, ¿cómo demonios iría él a mantener a dos niños si continuaba eso? ¡Además le dirían que tenía una red de trata de personas!

-¡Mi trasero! Kagura, demonios, sabes que esto no puede mantenerse así -le dijo, mirándola severamente, como pocas veces-. Voy a buscar a las hermanas esas, a ver si solucionan esta mierda, tú ve a llevarlo por ahí mientras -concedió, viendo los ojos de la niña entristecerse.

Es todo lo que dijo, ya había caído múltiples veces con los encantos de esa mocosa estafadora, no podía permitirlo más. Se retiró, decidiendo que iría a buscar a los hermanos Shimura para encontrar una salida a ese embrollo.

Kagura sonrió para sí, Gintoki había hecho tanto por ella que no podía quejarse esta vez. Además, tenía razón, si apenas mantenía a Sadaharu siendo una mascota ¿cómo podría si él era humano?

-Vamos -lo guio, iría a dar un paseo, uno especial esa vez. El chico le siguió, observando perezosamente la prenda de vestir similar al que usaban los lentes.

[...]

-¿Y dices que Sadaharu se convirtió en humano? -preguntó el menor de los Shimura, reticente a creerse ese cuento.

-¿Es que acaso además de ciego eres sordo, Shinpachi? -replicó, estaba hartándole la escena, tan típica de cuando algo raro sucede y nadie le cree.

El muchacho se enojó, pero no lo demostró. Pensó que si su habitualmente desganado jefe iba hasta su casa es porque lo que estuviera sucediendo requería de verdadera ayuda.

-Conque Sadaharu es un chico ahora ¿no? -se rio Tae. Ni su hermano ni Gintoki entendieron su actitud, pero no le dieron mucho importancia.

-¿Deberíamos ir con las sacerdotisas? -consultó el menor. Su hermana le dedicó una mirada de muerte. Todavía podía recordar a ese horrible y básica mujer que quiso enfrentarla-. No tenemos de otra, hermana.

-Concuerdo con las gafas -admitió Gintoki-, si esto sigue así, además de no tener para comer, me llevará la policía.

-No creo que sea mala idea -expresó la joven, sonriente. Shinpachi suspiró, convivir con esos dos juntos llegaba a ser abrumador a veces.

[...]

-¿Y esto, China? ¿Ahora secuestras niños lindos de la calle? Mira qué bajo has caído para no estar sola. Tendré que arrestarte.

Lo que faltaba, que el imbécil con cara de nena apareciera y le arruinara todo el paseo. Kagura suspiró, tomando de la mano a su mascota, si quería pasar un buen día con su mejor amigo tenía que omitir la existencia del insecto que se hacía pasar por policía.

-Joder, China, que te está hablando la ley -habló, con el habitual megáfono que usaba para decir estupideces.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, maldito?

 _No debía alterarse más que eso, no debía alterarse más que eso, no debía alt-_

-No te veía cara de fetichista, eh. ¿Haces que un pobre chico lleve un collar? ¿Qué clase de deseos oscuros ocultas?

Iba a romperle la cara, definitivamente.

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota! -explotó, el sujeto era un experto en agotarle la paciencia.

Estaba bien dispuesta a romperle más de un hueso esa vez, pero Sadaharu la sujetó más fuerte. No quería que su dueña saliera lastimada, incluso si era poco probable, o si se recuperaba rápido.

El policía ya estaba listo para sacudir el polvo con ella, pero la falta de iniciativa le advirtió que algo andaba mal.

-¿No vas a pelear?

Kagura se resignó, si Sadaharu no quería que fuera, no iría. Además, quería hacerle pasar un buen día, antes de volver a la normalidad, donde no podrían entenderse.

-Otro día, quizás -dijo. Okita se sintió decepcionado por tal falla de su más grande rival, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ella estuviera tomada de las manos con aquél sujeto. Absolutamente nada que ver. Pero quizá podría ir a desquitar su ira con Hijikata.

[...]

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido, porque eso significaba que debía despedirse del chico. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que Gintoki no hubiese encontrado una solución.

A pesar de que Sadaharu no hablara, incluso en su forma humana, Kagura había podido sentirse más cerca de su mascota. Llevarlo a comer usando el dinero de su jefe, subir a juegos juntos con el mismo dinero, e incluso solo sentarse en el banco de siempre, todo había sido mejor ese día.

-Sadaharu, ¿sabes? Eres la mejor mascota que he tenido, porque tú no te has roto, a pesar de que soy una tonta que destruye todo -expresó, todavía presente el recuero de su primer macota.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía triste por perder a Sadaharu, porque aunque siguiera estando ahí, no sería lo mismo. Eso creía.

Cuando levantó la vista del suelo vio a su gigante perro a su lado, mirándola. Por un momento creyó estar loca, pero al ver a Gintoki junto con las sacerdotisas le advirtió que el chico se había ido para siempre. Quiso llorar. Ella había deseado tener a alguien con quien poder hablar de su familia, a un amigo, un hermano mayor, todo lo que no tenía.

Sadaharu le lamió el rostro y, seguido de eso, ladró.

Fue una idiota, después de todo, éste le entendía mejor que nadie, incluso sin hablar. Y todo aquello que creía no tener estaba frente a sus ojos.


End file.
